Field of the Invention
The invention relates to super capacitor devices with 2D material electrodes, and more particularly to stacked capacitor devices including graphene electrodes.
Description of Related Art
The Internet of Things (IOT) is a growing area of technology. The IOT often calls for autonomous sensors that encompass renewable energy source harvesters and On-Chip energy storage. On-Chip energy storage must have energy capacity capable of supplying energy to an IOT device for an extended period of time, especially if the source of renewable energy is highly intermittent. Examples of renewable energy sources to harvest include kinetic, solar, and thermal. Ideally a full charge would last at least several days. Current energy storage technology, for example battery technology, does not have the energy storage density required to reduce the size of the energy storage device while storing the energy required to run an IOT device for the desired time.